


in that first stretch of dusk light

by thor_odinson



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Sad, au where james isn’t a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: James finds Qrow out in the rain. The pain and the need to heal engulfs them both, and James is here to help Qrow every step of the way.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 35





	in that first stretch of dusk light

James opens the door to the backyard, frowning. Even through his coat, he can feel the chill, and Qrow’s out here in his usual black get-up. 

“... Qrow?” he asks softly, hesitantly, pulling his hood up to shield him from the heavy rain as he closes the door. “You wanna come inside? You’ll catch a cold.”

Qrow waits a few seconds before turning to face James. If it wasn’t for the bloodshot eyes, he would have thought the water cascading down Qrow’s cheeks was just the rain. 

James doesn’t say anything, only walking forward and unzipping his coat to wrap Qrow in it. Qrow rests his forehead against James’ shoulder; his body shaking as he sobs. 

James doesn’t really know what to say. Yes, he’s also devastated by the recent events, but he can put them out of his mind when he needs to. Qrow isn’t like that; Qrow feels it, and feels it deeply. 

“I don’t know what to do, James!” he cries. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without him!”

The rain patters relentlessly around them. It laughs as if it mocks them for grieving, for mourning. James desperately needs to get Qrow inside. 

“I know. I know you’re hurting, my love. I’m sorry.” He runs his fingers through Qrow’s drenched hair. “It’s not… it’s not going to get better but… it will get easier. With time. I promise.”

“But I  _ miss  _ him!” 

“I know, darling. I miss him too.”

At this, Qrow looks up, not bothering to flick his hair out of his eyes. “You do?” he asks meekly, resting his hands on James’ shoulders. 

James nods. “I do. He was one of my most trusted companions. One of my friends, even. I… I know how hard it is.”

Wordlessly, he takes Qrow’s hand and steers them both towards the door.

“I…” Qrow starts to say once they’re inside. “I don’t want to be left alone right now.”

James smiles gently at him, squeezing his hand. “Okay.” 

James makes him get dressed out of his rain-soaked clothes, and dries his hair. They make themselves hot chocolates together and sit in front of the fireplace, Qrow sat in James’ lap, head resting in the curve between his neck and shoulder. 

“Thank you,” murmurs Qrow. “It hurts just slightly less right now. Just a little.”

James plants a butterfly kiss to Qrow’s neck. “I’m glad. I know it’s really hard right now, but we’ll chip away at it bit by bit until it isn’t. I promise.”

Qrow fishes in his pocket, pulling out Clover’s badge, and looks at James. “I had to keep this. It helps me focus, and maybe it might bring me good luck.” 

James smiles sadly. “I’m glad it helps. I’m sorry I could do nothing to save him.”

Qrow shrugs, resting his head on James’ chest. “I don’t think anyone could. I really miss him.”

“I know,” says James, pressing a kiss into Qrow’s hair. “I’m sorry.” 

Qrow sighs heavily. “I love you, James.”

“I love you too, darling.”

This is how they spend the evening: together, warm, hurting, but loved. Qrow knows it’ll hurt for years to come but maybe the pain will lessen slowly with James by his side.


End file.
